dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Transcended Turq/Overlord
|name1 = Transcended Form |link4 = /Gallery |name4 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = /Exalted |name3 = Exalted Form }} "Burn" debuff to 1 enemy during normal attack. |activeskill1 = Origin of the Flame ( /Ranged) |flavora1 = Turq's flame can even burn away the gods. |aEffect1 = Inflicts 3510% damage to an enemy and does an additional 482% per 'Burning' debuff stacked on them. Additionally, the enemy hit receives another 'Burning' debuff and suffers 35% increased damage for 6.7 seconds. 8.2 sec |activeskill2 = Red Meteor ( /Ranged) |flavora2 = The destructive Red Meteor is Turq's symbol. |aEffect2 = Inflicts 1840% to all enemies and does an additional 231% damage to each enemy for every 'Burning' debuff. Additionally, applies another 'Burning' debuff to enemies hit. 17.9 sec |activeskill3 = Surt's Form ( /Ranged) |flavora3 = |aEffect3 = Inflicts 1820% damage to entire enemy party and inflicts a Flame debuff that is immune to dispel for 5.1 seconds. The flame inflicts 84% damage per second, and explodes at the end, dealing an additional 84% damage per 'Burning' debuff. Additionally, if an enemy dies to this, it will deal 345% damage per 'Burning' debuff to nearby enemies. 19.5 sec |passive1 = Surt'S Protection( /Ranged) |flavorp1 = Turq is portected by the god-burning fire of Surt. |pEffect1 = Increase Turq's Skill Attack Power by 30% and inflicts 1 'Burning' debuff when melee-attacked by enemies. Decreases Ranged damage received by Turqn by 40% and gives 1 "Burn" debuff for each enemy attacking with Ranged attacks. 2 sec |passive2 = Surt's Image |flavorp2 = Turq is surrounded by the powerful flames of Surt. |pEffect2 = Increase allied units damage by 28%. 'Burn' debuffs from normal attacks inflict 84% damage per second for 6.4 seconds. 'Burn' debuff can overlay up to 15 times. |passive3 = Chanter's Flame |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Increase Turq's damage by 64%, and increase her Attack Power by 140% in Guild Plunder(Loot) and Conquest(Siege). |passive4 = God of Flames |flavorp4 = The powerful flames that threaten to set fire to the world proves that she is the God of Flames. |pEffect4 = Increase Turq's INT by 200% and her damage by 80%. |passive5 = Colossus' Flames |flavorp5 = No one other than Turq has authority over God's Flames. |pEffect5 = Turq applies 1 additional 'Burning' debuff to all attacks against the enemy. Also, increase the damage of 'Burning' debuffs by 90%. |passive6 = Burning Hell |flavorp6 = Turq controls flames powerful enough to burn the whole world to ashes. |pEffect6 = Increase 'Burning' debuffs damage by 414% and its duration to 7.4 seconds. |normaleffect_ex = Her attacks are assumed to be /Ranged/SG. It is believed that "Burn" is indicated by the icon. If it is confirmed not to be, please report in the comments below. Henceforth it will be used for it in this article. |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |videolink = http://dbaddiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Transcended_Turq_(Skills_Review) |pt1 = }}